warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 24
Chapter description :As Hawkwing teaches Curlypaw the hunter's crouch, he recalls the events in the past few days. Blossomheart praises the apprentice, and comments along with her brother on advice for hunting in unfamiliar territory. They send Curlypaw to check out a hunting location. Blossomheart wonders if they'll ever find Barley, noting the days of traveling. Hawkwing agrees with his sister, wondering if Bellaleaf and Rileypool still know how to get there. Leafstar summons SkyClan and informs them they need to keep moving. :Hawkwing notices Cherrytail is a bit weak, but the she-cat says she'll be fine. As Leafstar points in a new direction, Bellaleaf suddenly recognizes a landmark, noting how anyone could see it from where Barley lives. Curlypaw then returns with her first catch, and Hawkwing praises her. He tells her to take it to Clovertail. An unusually bouncy Pebbleshine pads up to him, making the dark tabby wonder if the speckled she-cat is hiding something. She says Plumwillow is doing fine as Hawkwing says he won't lose her. :As they cross the grasslands, Pebbleshine points out some white animals, which Hawkwing reveals to be cows. He explains they are not dangerous and cannot move quickly. Bellaleaf suddenly blurts out they found Barley's den. The SkyClan cats are relieved as they change direction and head toward the barn. They hear dogs, and Leafstar orders her cats to stay close and alert. Bellaleaf and Rileypool call out for Barley, and the black-and-white loner appears. Leafstar asks to come in to the barn, and he agrees. :The SkyClan leader explains what happened to SkyClan to Barley. He says he can show them where the Clans went, but that's all he can do. He then gives everyone permission to hunt. Hawkwing watches Curlypaw hunt, feeling proud of his apprentice. He catches a mouse and gives it to Cherrytail, and the she-cat replies it's great here. He hears Barley and Leafstar talking about finding the Clans. Despite the farm cat's doubts, she is convinced StarClan will guide them. :The next morning, Barley points the SkyClan cats in the Clans's direction. Before the cats leave, Cherrytail announces she will be staying behind until she heals. She insists she doesn't feel right leaving the place where Sharpclaw resided, despite SkyClan's protests. Cloudmist also agrees to stay behind. Hawkwing is stunned at the thought of losing his mother and sister, but Pebbleshine touches him and he relaxes again. He says a goodbye to his family, and as SkyClan starts moving, wishes for StarClan to light their path. :As Curlypaw asks to hunt, Hawkwing realizes how skinny SkyClan is. He suggests to the gray apprentice to try looking for something in the undergrowth when he notices a squirrel. He climbs the tree to get it, but slips and falls. His Clanmates gather around him, with Echosong asking if anything hurts. He denies it, but the medicine cat notices his leg is sprained and gives Fidgetpaw instructions for treatment. Night falls as SkyClan rests in their makeshift camp. :Hawkwing spits at Pebbleshine when she enters, but quickly apologizes. The she-cat says she has good news to tell him, and reveals she is expecting his kits. He tells her it's wonderful, and he's going to be a good father. He resolves to protect Pebbleshine and the kits, and raise them among the other Clans. Characters Major }} Minor *Blossomheart *Leafstar *Cherrytail *Cloudmist *Bellaleaf *Pebbleshine *Plumwillow *Tinycloud *Rileypool *Barley *Echosong *Clovertail *Waspwhisker *Fidgetpaw *Sparrowpelt }} Mentioned *Firestar *Sandstorm *Ravenpaw *Sandynose *Darktail *Rain *Sharpclaw *Duskpaw }} Important events *Cherrytail and Cloudmist choose to stay behind with Barley. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc